1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to azasilacyclopentanes and a method of preparing it. This invention also relates to specific intermediate compounds, methoxymethylvinyl(3-chloro-2-methylpropyl)silane and chloromelthylvinyl(3-chloro-2-methylpropyl)silane.
2. Background Information
A search for new crosslinkers for use in the preparation of room temperature vulcanizing silicones (RTV's) lead to the discovery of the azasilacyclopentanes of the present invention. Speier in U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,250, issued Aug. 25, 1964, disclosed nitrogen-containing cyclic silanes and their preparation, which is hereby incorporated by reference to show the preparation of the nitrogen-containing cyclic silanes. Speier teaches nitrogen-containing cyclic silanes of the general formula ##STR2## wherein R is a hydrogen atom, a monovalent hydrocarbon radical, a monovalent hydrocarbon radical containing divalent oxygen in the form of an ether linkage, an aminoalkyl radical, an aminophenyl radical, a halogenphenyl radicals, and an organosilyl radical of the general formula (XR)Y.sub.2 Si- in which Y is a monovalent hydrocarbon radical and X is chlorine, bromine or iodine, R' is a divalent hydrocarbon radical with 3 to 6 carbon atoms between the bonds with the nitrogen atom and the silicon atom, R" is a monovalent hydrocarbon radical, a monovalent hydrocarbon radical with divalent oxygen as an ether linkage, an alkoxy radical, an alkoxy radical containing divalent oxygen as an ether linkage, and a phenoxy radical. Speier teaches preparing these compounds by reacting a halogeno-alkylhalogenosilane of the formula ##STR3## with an amino compound of the formula RNH.sub.2. Speier also discloses making siloxanes having the unit formula ##STR4## by hydrolyzing and condensing a compound of the formula ##STR5## where Z is an alkyl radical, a phenyl radical, or an alkyl radical containing divalent oxygen in the form of ether linkages, and a is 0 to 2. Speier also teaches making endblocked diorganosiloxanes by effecting a reaction between EQU HO(R'".sub.2 SiO).sub.a H
and ##STR6## to produce a siloxane of the formula ##STR7##